The invention relates to a valve assembly, and more particularly a valve assembly for a fluid receptacle to prevent the overfilling of the fluid receptacle.
There have been a number of valves developed to control the water level in toilet flush tanks. One such design is a so-called ball cock type wherein a float is used to control the operation of the valve. Other types of valves utilize a diaphragm for comparing pressure resulting from water level with the atmospheric pressure. Other valves are designed wherein the atmospheric pressure is referenced through the wall of the flush tank rather than through a tube leading to the top of the tank. Several of these types of valves are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,442,927; 2,620,818; 2,685,301; 3,429,333; 3,895,645; 4,065,095; and 4,420,845, and are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention pertains to an improved float type valve assembly which provides fluid level control, is simple to use, and produces little noise during operation. The valve assembly is particularly useful in maintaining fluid levels at a predetermined level and will be particularly described with reference thereto; however, the valve assembly has broader applications and can be used in a number of different devices that require fluid flow control. In one particular application, the valve assembly is used in a toilet to control and maintain a water level in the toilet flush tank. The valve assembly allows for fluid to flow into the toilet flush tank when the water level in the toilet flush tank is below a predetermined level. The valve assembly prevents fluid from flowing into the toilet flush tank when the water level in the toilet flush tank reaches a predetermined level, thereby preventing overfilling of the toilet flush tank.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the valve assembly includes a valve member which shifts in a valve housing controlled by the rising of a float assembly while the fluid level in the tank rises. The valve member shifts into a blocking position relative to a port of the housing that communicates with the vessel interior at a predetermined maximum fluid level in the interior tank space. A fluid flow path is provided through the housing with the valve member moving in position between the flow path of the fluid and the port of the housing. When the fluid level in the tank is below a predetermined fluid level, the float assembly allows fluid to flow into the tank. In one embodiment, the valve assembly is designed such that the flow path is sized to permit a predetermined flow rate of fluid therethrough during filling operations.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the valve assembly is designed to be connected to a fluid line such as, but limited to, a water line in a toilet. The valve assembly includes a body affixed to the fluid line and has an interior space to provide a fluid passageway therethrough between the fluid line and the tank interior to allow the fluid to flow into the tank. In one embodiment, the valve assembly body is affixed to the fluid line to extend generally vertically to the interior of the tank. The fluid passageway of the body has an upper section, a lower section located below the upper section, and has a port at the bottom thereof with a portion of the body""s interior space containing the valve member being between the fluid passageway section so when the tank fluid level reaches the predetermined level, the valve member properly moves to the blocking position to prevent further fluid loading in the tank interior.
It is accordingly an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid level responsive valve for controlling the level of liquid in a vessel such as a toilet tank.
Another object is the provision of a valve of the foregoing character having improved float valve features for controlling liquid level.
A further object is the provision of a valve of the foregoing character which occupies a minimum amount of space in the liquid containing vessel.
Yet another object is the provision of a valve of the foregoing character which is economical to produce and efficient and quiet in operation.